Dark Hunny
by TomParisLvr
Summary: When a love spell placed on the martial arts master goes wrong, his innocent affection for a certain female turns into something dark. Will he be cursed to do something they'll both regret, or will the spell be broken in time? Inspired by Bisco Hatori's drawing of Dark Hunny and a sleeping Haruhi at the end of manga volume 7.


Dark Hunny

When a love spell placed on the cutesy martial arts master goes wrong, his innocent affection for a certain female turns into something dark. Inspired by Bisco Hatori's drawing of Dark Hunny and a sleeping Haruhi at the end of manga volume 7.

* * *

Reiko Kanazuki grabbed a bottle of Scotch from the cupboard in the potion room of the Nekozawa castle. This was no ordinary bottle of Scotch; it had been blessed by a priestess of the Sisterhood of Morgaine le Fey so that it was the perfect base for many magical potions. Reiko poured the entire bottle into a cauldron. This cauldron had been specially made by a coven of witches who had been exiled to Siberia due to the potent nature of their magic powers, yet who somehow still managed to run a thriving business on eBay. Reiko turned on the heat under the cauldron and went to gather ingredients from other cupboards. First she added three small bones of a jaguar that had been cursed by black magic practitioners in Brazil (the bones, not the jaguar. The jaguar itself lived a happy, cursed-free life and died of natural causes). Then she slowly added herbs grown and hexed in New Zealand by members of the Cult of the Nazgul. (The Nazgul cultists were obsessed with rings from some reason and magicked all their herbs to grow in ring shape. Reiko liked the ring shapes, since they made her think of her Precious.) The herbs were followed by a tablespoon of the urine of a sacred cow from a Buddhist monastery in northern India, a cup of feces of that same cow, and a teaspoon of spittle of that cow. The recipe said the vomit was optional, so Reiko left that on the shelf. She added special oysters from the Rocky Mountains of Canada (she had been told that Rocky Mountain oysters were delicious, so she decided to save some for dinner later). She grabbed a palm-sized circle of ritualistic animal skin used by shamans in Constantinople, Turkey (or was it Istanbul? Reiko could never remember), wrapped it around a love letter written by the Secretaries of Juliet in Verona, Italy, and tied it closed with thread pulled from a marriage quilt made by the quilting enchantresses of Sisters, Oregon, in the United States. That, too, went into the cauldron. After adding all these ingredients and reducing the heat to a slow simmer, Reiko stirred the pot with a spoon made from the bewitched bamboo trees cultivated by the Great Fraternity of the Kung-Fu Panda in central China. When the contents of the cauldron had fully dissolved and the potion turned a brilliant rose red, the color of love, she added the final ingredient: the testes of the same jaguar whose bones she had added earlier. The red of the potion deepened, turning into the shade representing danger, strength, and power. Reiko frowned at this and reread the spell. It said the potion would be red, but did not specify the shade, so she shrugged and continued.

She lit five candles imprinted with the symbol of the Goddess Venus set at the points of a pentagram drawn around the base of the cauldron (unless it was the symbol of the God Eros. Reiko always mixed those up, but she didn't think she'd mind the result either way, ~wink wink~). She then chanted a mystic spell used for thousands of years by the worshipers of Aphrodite in Greece. When the deep red vapors from the potion filled the air and her chanting reached it's crescendo, she placed three hairs from the intended target's head into the cauldron and whispered the target's name: Mitskuni Haninozuka.

* * *

 _Meanwhile. . ._

The members of the Host Club sat in the back of the Hummer-limo driving up the mountains to a luxury hotel. It was early fall, and Tamaki wanted a "family" trip to enjoy the crisp mountain air and colorful leaves. Kyoya had wanted to invite all the Host Club guests and turn the trip into a money-making expedition. The two of them compromised, with the first two days of their four-day vacation for club members only, and the last two for hosting the guests.

The group had planned on arriving at the hotel in the early afternoon and spending some time sight-seeing in the quaint mountain town nearby and hiking on trails which lead to breathtaking views. Unfortunately, it had started to rain hard, which caused a series of landslides and road closures that had forced them to drive several hours on a detour. As dinnertime came and they were still a couple hours away from the hotel, they decided to stop at a restaurant to eat. Towards the end of their meal, Kyoya went to the restroom and the others sat talking about their room assignments.

"We have four rooms, three with two single beds and one with a double bed," said Kaoru, reading from the trip itinerary Kyoya had made.

"Let's each room with someone different than we normally do!" suggested Hunny in his cute little kid voice. "We can write our names on pieces of paper then draw them from a hat!"

"That's a great idea!" the twins said together, and the rest agreed.

Haruhi took out a notepad she had in her pocket and starting passing around pieces of paper to everyone. "I'll draw the names," she offered. "I'll draw them out in pairs. Since there are seven of us, there will be three pairs, and the last name will get the room by themselves."

Hunny agreed wholeheartedly, but the others just looked at each other and then at her.

"Um, Haruhi, you're the only girl here," Hikaru began.

"So you get the room by yourself," Kaoru finished.

"Oh come on, guys. I don't want to be left out of the fun just because I'm a girl. It's not that big of a deal. We won't be sharing a bed or an open-air bath or anything like that, so being a boy or girl doesn't matter," Haruhi said logically.

"But Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Daddy doesn't want his precious daughter exposed to the perverted ways of the twins!"

"Hey!" the twins protested together.

"You're the pervert," accused Hikaru.

"Yeah, we saw how you had Haruhi blindfolded at that beach house!" Kaoru reminded him.

"It wasn't like that! I am her father! I would never do anything perverted to her!" Tamaki declared, waving his arms in the air.

"I'm afraid to ask," said Kyoya calmly as he returned from the restroom, "but what are you all talking about?"

"Haruhi wants to room with one of us! She says being a boy or girl doesn't matter!" Hunny piped with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh she does, does she," Kyoya asked, walking up beside Haruhi and putting a hand on her shoulder almost threateningly. "I thought we settled this during our beach vacation, Haruhi," he said, giving her a pointed look. "Or do you need another, more thorough demonstration?"

"Demonstration?" the others asked, confused. Neither Kyoya nor Haruhi answered. Kyoya just continued to stare pointedly at Haruhi, and she glared defiantly right back.

Haruhi was the one who looked away first. "Oh, all right," she capitulated. "I'll take the single room."

"Good!" Kyoya said with the smile so scary that it made everyone go pale. To Haruhi's irritation, he patted her on the shoulder before returning to his seat.

Once their meal was done, they returned to the limo and continued up the mountain. They tried to call the hotel several times to warn them of their late arrival, but were unsuccessful. It was likely the hotel's phones were down due to the storm. By the time they arrived, it was almost eleven o'clock at night.

"I'm so sorry," apologized the concierge as they checked in, "but with the landslides stranding many of guests here and with your late arrival, we were forced to give away your rooms. We only have three guest rooms left, and they each only contain a single queen-sized bed. We have three bunks available in the male staff quarters, so your two servants and one of you can sleep there if you like."

The club members each sighed in disappointment. Kyoya looked at Haruhi, then asked the concierge, "Is there any way we could bring a folding cot into one of the rooms?"

"I'm afraid not," she replied. "With so many people staying, we ran out of cots." She hurriedly added, "It will only be for tonight, I assure you! The cleanup crews should have the roads open by tomorrow and many of our guests will be leaving, so you can have the rooms you reserved then."

Kyoya looked like he was going to argue, but Haruhi stopped him. "It's fine, ma'am. Thank you," she said, pulling Kyoya away from the desk. She turned to him and said in a low voice, "You don't have to push so hard. You're not my dad, you know."

"I'm only looking out for your well-being," said Kyoya, in an equally low voice.

"Do you trust your friends so little?" Haruhi asked him.

He thought about that for a moment and said, "Perhaps you're right. None of us would do anything to hurt you, Haruhi."

She smiled and nodded in agreement, and the two went to join the others who were discussing this new development.

"So Haruhi's going to share a room with one of us after all!" cried Hunny happily.

"Unless she sleeps in the staff accommodations," said Hikaru.

"The concierge said those were male accommodations," Haruhi told him. "I'm not sleeping with the male staff."

"Certainly not!" exclaimed Tamaki. "The very idea! And you're not sleeping with another of these lecherous young men, either! You shall sleep with me! I'm your father, so it's perfectly all right!"

"You are NOT my father! You're only a year older than me!" Haruhi said, annoyed.

"Yeah, Milord," said the twins together.

"He just wants to be in bed with Haruhi," Hikaru stage-whispered to Kaoru.

"He's such a pervert!" Kaoru stage-whispered back.

"S and M king," Hikaru continued.

"Lothario," Kaoru said.

"I AM NOT!" Tamaki protested again, waving his arms in the air. The concierge and the hosts' servants bringing in the luggage gave them odd looks.

"Alright, that's enough," said Kyoya, irritated. He pushed up his glasses and said, "We have to figure out who shares a bed with Haruhi."

"She doesn't have to share a bed," said Mori, catching everyone by surprise. He explained, "Whoever shares her room can be a gentleman and sleep on the floor."

"No, no! You don't have to do that on my account!" said Haruhi, waving her hands in protest. "I'll share a bed with. . ." she trailed off, looking at her fellow hosts. Mori and Kyoya looked indifferent, but Hunny, Tamaki, and the twins were all looking at her hopefully, each silently begging her to chose them. She knew who she wanted, but couldn't say it without hurting the others' feelings. "Let's draw names from a hat!" she suggested.

They all agreed. Haruhi passed out the pieces of paper and pens she had gotten from the desk and the male hosts all wrote down their names. Kyoya took off his winter cap and held it out for everyone to put their names in, but Haruhi jumped in front of him, holding out her own cap. The others put their names in one by one. When it was Kyoya's turn, the smirk he gave her showed that he had deduced her plan. Haruhi reddened a little but otherwise ignored him.

After everyone's name was in the hat, Haruhi said, "So the first name I draw will be my partner. Then I'll draw the other names in pairs. The name that's left will sleep in the staff bunks." Everyone nodded their agreement.

Haruhi pulled out a piece of paper, unfolded it, and saw Tamaki's name written down. Without missing a beat, she said, "I'm paired with Hunny-senpai!"

"Yay!" cried the loli-boy, giving Haruhi a big hug! "I get to share with Haru-chan!"

"I demand a recount!" cried Tamaki. The twins agreed.

"Nope," said Haruhi shaking her head. "That's the name I pulled out, so that's who it will be! Any more protests and you'll have to sleep out here in the lobby." Even though she had no power to make them do that, the threat still shut them up. Haruhi pulled out the others' names, saying Tamaki's name when she picked up Hunny's. When they all had their room assignments, they directed their servants and the concierge where to bring their luggage, bid each other good night, then went to their respective rooms.

Haruhi and Hunny got ready for bed, then crawled under the covers. Hunny snuggled up to her as he would to his stuffed bunny, which Haruhi had not only expected, but had been looking forward to. She didn't have any younger brothers or sisters, and at times she regretted that. True, the boy snuggled up to her was actually two years older than she was, but this certainly felt like sleeping with a younger sibling. Haruhi thought it was a rare treat.

"Goodnight, Haru," said Hunny sleepily, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Hunny," replied Haruhi, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Immediately, the two drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

"You put in what?!" asked Nekozawa, alarmed, looking at the contents of the cauldron in the potions room of his mansion.

"I- I just put in what the spell said to!" stammered Reiko.

Nekozawa looked over the spell. "This must have been copied down incorrectly," he told her. "The first half is from the love spell, but the second is from a spell of dark desires. The desires of a jaguar. . ." he trailed off.

Reiko shivered. "What- what does the jaguar do?" she got out.

"The jaguar is a serious predator. It stalks its prey, then pounces, getting what it desires. It doesn't hesitate, doesn't consider the cost to others. When affected by a potion like this, a person will do the same. He will get what he desires, no matter what it costs or who it hurts," Nekozawa explained in a spooky yet serious voice. "Add it to the love spell, and his dark desires will focus on anyone he loves romantically." Reiko looked horrified, both at the effect of the spell and the idea of her crush in love with someone else, Nekozawa was sure. He refrained from commenting on this, however, and continued, "Fortunately, it takes several hours for the spell to take effect after it's been cast. In the meantime, we can make another potion and cast a counter-spell before anyone gets hurt. Now, how long ago did you make the potion?"

"Um, about five hours ago," Reiko answered tremulously. Nekozawa looked aghast. "Wh -why? What does that mean?" Reiko asked.

Nekozawa looked her in the eyes and answered, "It means whoever Mitskuni Haninozuka is with is in danger!"

* * *

In the darkness, Mitskuni "Hunny" Haninozuka opened his eyes. He felt different, not like his normal, happy loli-boy self at all. He felt powerful, aggressive, and savage. He felt like a predator, able to take what he wanted from his prey. And everyone else was prey.

He pulled the covers off him and crouched on the bed, looking at the girl beside him. She was on her right side facing away from him, sleeping peacefully. A little doe, weak, and helpless, and ripe for the taking. He had wanted her for a long time. That hadn't been a conscious thought before. Before, he had been a weak little child, playing with stuffed animals and eating sweets. His darker nature had been hidden deep within, almost unnoticed, and revealing itself only on very rare occasions. He was called Dark Hunny in those moments, but no one had ever seen how truly dark he could be. As a sweet little loli-boy, he had only felt affection and - dare he admit it - love for the sleeping girl. Now, his darker self had submerged the loli-boy; now, he was a powerful, mature, and hungry man. The affection and innocent infatuation he felt was replaced with lust and desire. He felt the irrepressible need to take her, to satisfy himself on her, to mark her as his territory and destroy any challengers to his claim on her. He would make her his mate, whether she wanted to be or not.

Hunny heard noises outside of the door and crouched over Haruhi, one hand on the bed in front of her and his other hand and knees behind. The door opened to reveal a couple hotel patrons, obviously drunk. They froze when they saw him.

"Oh, we're terribly sorry," the man slurred. "We have the wrong room." Hunny growled in his throat and the two stepped back, frightened. They turned and left the room.

As the door closed, Hunny heard the woman say, "He looks like a lion over his kill!"

Hunny jumped off the bed and locked the door securely. The movement woke Haruhi, but all she did was roll over to her left side and fall back asleep. Hunny got back into bed and watched the sleeping princess. He wanted to see more of her, so he slowly and carefully pulled down the covers and dropped them on the floor at foot of the bed. Hunny's eyes traced the lines of her form starting at her toes and working their way up. The cute little nightgown she wore went halfway down her thighs, giving him a good view of her legs, which were smooth and creamy. Her body under the nightgown looked lean and supple, and the low cut showed off a good deal of skin. Her décolletage, shoulders, and neck looked absolutely delicious. He wondered how they would taste.

He gently pulled the strap on her right shoulder down and began kissing the skin underneath. Haruhi stirred, feeling the kiss turn into a bite, and she gasped, "Hunny, what-"

Before she could utter another word, Hunny pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her. His lips crushed hers, stifling any sounds she made. Hunny wasn't as heavy as other guys his age, but was still too heavy for Haruhi to push off her. She managed to turn her head aside, breaking the kiss.

"Hunny-senpai!" she cried breathlessly in astonishment. Hunny pulled back to look at her, his fingers digging into her shoulders. Haruhi's face darkened. "Did Kyoya-senpai put you up to this? Did he want you to give me a 'more thorough demonstration' as he put it?" she demanded angrily.

Hunny snarled at the sound of another man's name. "Forget him! You're mine!" he growled, then crushed his lips to hers again.

Haruhi made noises but Hunny pushed his tongue through her lips and dominated her mouth. She again tried to push him off her but he grabbed her wrists and held them against the bed on either side of her head, then lay spread out on top of her. She wriggled underneath him, and that made him grow hard. She was beautiful and innocent and sexy as hell, and he was going to have all of her. He wasn't as tall as she, so his hips only came to the level of her stomach in that position. He rubbed his lower body against her through their clothes, and it felt unbelievably good. Her kiss was more intoxicating than he'd ever dreamed, and his power over her even more so. He had to have more!

He broke the kiss and let go of her so he could get undressed. He sat up, straddling her hips, and pulled his shirt off. After he threw it on the floor, he looked down at her again and saw her face was full of fear.

Fear? Haruhi was afraid? He hadn't wanted that.

 _'Of course I want that! I'm a predator! I want my prey afraid of me!'_ his darker nature growled in his mind. He hesitated for a minute, two sides of him torn.

Haruhi tried to sit up, to get out from under him. The sight of his prey attempting escape made his predator side win out. In seconds, Hunny, a master martial artist, hit all the necessary pressure points on his prey so she went limp. He laid back down on top of her with his right arm on the bed supporting his weight. He kissed, licked, and nibbled the side of her neck. Her skin felt amazingly good. It was soft, smooth, pliable, and warm under his mouth. He growled in his throat as he savored the taste. He wanted to taste the rest of her, so he took her nightgown in his left hand and started pulling it up.

He had hit a pressure point that made it impossible for her to vocalize speech, but she still managed to whisper something. He ignored what she said at first, but then her words penetrated his ears.

"Hunny-senpai, please stop. Please stop," Haruhi whispered over and over.

Hunny froze. Haru-chan wanted him to stop. Haru-chan was his friend. He should stop.

 _'No! I'm a predator. She's my prey! Predators don't stop for prey!'_ his darker nature yelled at him.

"Please," she whispered.

Hunny couldn't stand to hear her pleading, but his predatory side refused to stop. So he brought his mouth up to cover hers again. He let go of her nightgown so that it fell around the top of her thighs, and moved his left hand to cup the side of her face. Intoxicated with the kiss, it took him a minute to realize her body was shaking. He felt wetness on his hand and drew back. The wetness was tears. She was crying. Haru-chan was crying.

 _'So what?'_ his darker side said in his head. _'I'm a predator! She's my prey! Who cares if she's crying!'_

She's crying! Hunny had made her cry!

"HARU-CHAN!" Hunny wailed, and with that, the spell was broken. Hunny climbed off of her and started crying himself. He pressed the pressure points that let her move again. Haruhi sat up and Hunny threw his arms around her neck in a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he cried over and over.

"Um, alright. It's alright," Haruhi said, dazed and confused. She patted him on the back hesitantly. She had no idea what was going on. The whole thing seemed surreal.

Hunny was sobbing now. "I don't know why I did that!" he got out between sobs. "I would never want to hurt you, Haru-chan! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"Maybe you were asleep," Haruhi suggested, still shaken by what had just happened and very relieved it had stopped. "Some people sleepwalk or sleep-eat, or even sleep-drive. Maybe you were sleep-um-you know."

"But," Hunny hiccupped, "but I've never done any of those things before."

"There's a first time for everything?" Haruhi suggested questioningly. If that were true, she wished the first time hadn't been with her.

"Maybe," Hunny replied, still sniffling. His phone rang.

"Huh?" asked Hunny, starting to control his tears. "Who's calling me at this time of night?" He looked at his caller ID. "Nekozawa?" Hunny asked. He looked up at Haruhi. She looked as bewildered as he was. He answered it.

* * *

 _A few minutes later. . ._

"So he was cursed to attack someone?" asked Haruhi. Hunny was holding the cell between them with Nekozawa on speakerphone.

"Yes," replied Nekozawa. "It was supposed to be a spell of, um, good things, but a mistake turned it into a curse."

"So that explains why I... did what I did," Hunny said, sounding both embarrassed and relieved.

"But it does not explain why you stopped," said Nekozawa. "This was a very powerful spell. I have never heard of anyone being able to overcome their predatory state when affected by a curse of the jaguar. Whichever young lady you attacked, Haninozuka, you must have really cared about her if your desire to not hurt her overpowered your curse-augmented desire to do what you wanted to her."

Haruhi and Hunny both felt warm all over. They smiled at each other and leaned their foreheads against each other's.

"Yeah, I do," Hunny said. "She's a great friend."

"Wait," said Haruhi as they pulled apart, "how do you know he attacked a young lady and not a guy?"

"Because the curse was designed so he would attack someone he had romantic feelings for," Nekozawa said. Haruhi looked at Hunny, startled. He looked back at her, equally startled and very embarrassed. Nekozawa, unaware of the effect his words had on the two, continued, "it had to be a young lady." He apparently realized something and became flustered. "Oh, um, unless I'm mistaken. I apologize, Haninozuka, I thought with your participation in the Host Club..." he trailed off.

"No, you're right," said Hunny quickly, "it was a girl." Both he and Haruhi were blushing now, and neither could look at the other.

"At any rate," Nekozawa said, "I'm glad you were able to stop yourself from really hurting her. We were going to cast a counter-spell, but I see it's not needed now."

"Thank you, Nekozawa," said Hunny. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Haninozuka, Fujioka," replied Nekozawa, and hung up.

Hunny put away his phone. There was an awkward silence. Haruhi glanced at him then looked away, blushing. Hunny realized he was still naked from the waist up and hurriedly put on his shirt.

Haruhi searched for something to say, then a thought struck her. "We forgot to ask who cast the spell, or what it was originally supposed to do," she pointed out.

"You're right, we did," said Hunny. "We'll have to do that next time we see Nekozawa."

"I wonder if he'll tell us," said Haruhi. "He seemed pretty embarrassed about it. Whoever cast it might be even more embarrassed. He could hide their identity to spare them the humiliation."

"Still, I'm going to find out who did it and make them pay," said Hunny darkly. "They made me almost... I mean I could have..." he trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud. Instead, he gestured at Haruhi, indicating her whole body. He then looked into her eyes and said earnestly, "I would never want you to be hurt, Haru-chan. I would kill anyone who hurt you. I don't think I could live with myself if I did it, even if I were under an evil spell at the time."

"Well you didn't," said Haruhi, giving him a hug. "You fought it off. You're a really good person, Hunny-senpai." Her voice cracked at that, and she couldn't say anything else past the lump in her throat. Tears formed in her eyes.

Hunny was choked up himself, but he managed to say, "So are you, Haru-chan."

* * *

Haruhi yawned as she drank her coffee. She hoped it would wake her up. She wanted to enjoy the first full day of their vacation at the resort.

"Are you tired, Haruhi?" asked Kyoya as he sat down across from her at the table. The others were scattered around the hotel's breakfast room talking to each other. "Did Hunny-senpai keep you up last night?"

Haruhi nodded blearily.

Kyoya continued, "If he's as tired as you, then I hope he didn't do anything to hurt you when you woke him up this morning. He's been known to get violent when he's woken up out of a deep sleep."

Haruhi looked across the room at her stuffed bunny-toting senpai and smiled. Hunny looked over at her and flashed her a grin and a small wave. "No, Kyoya-senpai, you were right," Haruhi said as Hunny returned to his conversation with Tamaki.

Kyoya saw the exchange between the two hosts and raised an eyebrow at Haruhi's comment. "Oh? Right about what?" he asked.

She smiled at him, putting all the warmth she felt into it. "None of you would do anything to hurt me," she said. "Even if you were under an evil spell."

Kyoya looked at her, surprised, but Haruhi didn't elaborate. She just smiled into her cup and drank her coffee, feeling lucky to have stumbled into the music room and made such wonderful friends. And maybe more.

The End


End file.
